


不婚主义

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19





	不婚主义

//  
林在范抱着他回房，把他稳当的放在了大床上。林在范想着这朴珍荣可真厉害，又清纯却又勾人的，今晚怕是栽他手里了。喝醉的朴珍荣可什么都不怕，跪在床上拉过林在范的胳膊，让他俯身跟自己接吻，主动撬开林在范的牙关，急切又温柔的舔舐着，唇齿之间的水渍声让房间温度不断攀升。朴珍荣早就衣衫凌乱，眼里还含着泪，咬着吻得有些红肿的唇就要去扒林在范围在腰间的浴巾。

用洗澡换来的冷静一下全被朴珍荣消耗尽了，林在范呼了口气。朴珍荣如愿的将他的浴巾扯下，又过了两秒，抬起脸央求林在范：“关灯好不好？”

林在范是真的又好气又好笑，朴珍荣是真的虎，也是真的会害羞。

关了灯的朴珍荣把最后一点羞涩也抛在脑后。他虽然算不上经验老练，但总是会取悦人的，动作青涩却又放得开。林在范决心要治他，将朴珍荣压在身下反复折磨，却又捂着他的嘴不让他出声。

“现在知道我在哪儿了吗？”林在范舔了舔他小巧饱满的耳垂，在朴珍荣耳边低沉的调笑。

被折腾惨了，朴珍荣也说不上来是舒服还是难受，只是不断轻声抽噎着，摇着头去推林在范的胸膛，又伸手揽住他的脖子索吻。林在范觉得自己的心被他揉成一团，当下喜欢的要紧，动作却越发的不客气。

朴珍荣努力不泄出一丝声音，可身下的动作不见减缓，朴珍荣其实也没什么实战经历，哪经得起林在范这样的蹂躏。于是朴珍荣又学着林在范的模样讨好似的又咬又舔对方的耳垂，轻声道：“我，我不想要了……嗯，你不这样…我也喜欢你…唔……”

林在范当时就失控了。

朴珍荣在半睡半醒中感觉有人把他抱进浴缸里，替他仔细清理身体。他窝在对方怀里很是舒适，第二次泡浴让他慢慢的开始清醒，他知道自己跟林在范做了。朴珍荣没有什么情绪波动，林在范是长得帅的，也称得上是他羡慕的长相，跟他上床不亏，甚至还觉得自己赚了。

他又抱紧了林在范，恨不得把自己揉进他的身体里，林在范的肢体接触给了他前所未有的安全感。

林在范以为他已经睡着，放轻了动作替他又穿上了干净的浴袍，将人送进被窝里。

他知道朴珍荣粘人得很，也不打算再走了，计划从原先的回自己的套间到留在这睡空房，再退步到跟他同床共枕。林在范极少这样，他明白跟朴珍荣的关系简单来说就是419，本就不该过夜的，第二天醒来面临的尴尬只会让双方不适。可他改变主意，也说不准为什么，只当酒精还未挥发完。

林在范在朴珍荣身边躺下，对方翻身一滚就溜进了他的怀里，趴在他胸膛前傻笑，睁着眼睛，眼神清明了许多，还忍不住打了个嗝。

“这么开心，笑什么呢？”林在范刮了刮他的鼻子，觉得有趣，提出疑问。

朴珍荣不假思索回答：“当然开心了，嘉尔结婚了，和对他特别好的Mark哥——”

“嗯，大家都很开心。”林在范哄他，“也会有人对你特别好的。”

朴珍荣认真的听去，语气软下来，带着一点委屈：“我……”

“？”

朴珍荣眼睛一闭，手脚并用缠上林在范，说出心声：“其实我也好想谈对象啊——”

林在范没忍住，低声笑了。朴珍荣的脑袋窝在他的脖颈处，两条腿都盘在他腰上。林在范继续逗他：“你不是不婚主义者吗？”

朴珍荣流畅作答，有理有据：“不婚是一回事，又不是不谈了……再说了，我也没那么立场坚定，谁对我好点说不定我真的就跟着跑了……其实结婚也不是什么坏事嘛，没体验过，还是挺好奇的……”

大概是说这么一大番话累了，朴珍荣声音越来越小，又费力的抬起头看林在范，近的就差鼻子对着鼻子了，忽然伸手去摸林在范的嘴唇，又点了点他眼皮上的小痣，端详了好久。

林在范抓住他的不消停的手，裹在自己的手掌里，朴珍荣转而跟他十指紧扣，安静了下来。

林在范窸窣间换了个姿势，侧身单手用胳膊支着脑袋，就这么看着朴珍荣。

“要不我俩结婚试试？”


End file.
